A Ravens Love & A Foxes Jealousy
by Night Reign
Summary: After a wild party for Tsunade's birthday, Hinata woke up with something she never expected, and now she has to find the cause of it. Sasuhina Possible LEMONS in future chapters.


A Raven's Love &

A Fox's Jealousy

Chapter 1

Love's Mark

The sun shone through the blinds and fell upon Hinata's face, causing her to stir. She opened her pale-lavender eyes, one of the young Hyuuga's most alluring features. She sat up her bed and began to stretch and let out a long yawn. As she stretched she looked out the window and thought to herself _'this is going to be a good day'_.

Hinata lifted herself out of bed and pulled clothes out of her dresser drawer. Hinata stepped into her bathroom and removed her lavender pajamas and stepped into the shower. The feel of the water hitting her skin relaxed both her and her muscles.

Hinata stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Wrapping the towel around her, she stepped up to the marble sink and turned the knob, letting the water run, she grabbed her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste and began to brush. Hinata came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and sat in front of her way to her dresser with a large mirror. The top of the dresser was covered with tubes of unopened lipstick, mascara, also unopened, unused perfume, and bottles of almost empty lavender nail polish.

She picked up her lavender handled hairbrush and ran it through her long dark-violet hair, she suddenly noticed a small red mark on her neck. Hinata furiously blushed when she realized that it was a hickey! She feared that it was from the night before. It was Tsunade-sama's birthday, and she had invited Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and herself to drink sake with her. Hinata began to blush furiously, as her fractured memory, vaguely showed her that she had been passionately making out with a boy in a random room in the Hokage manor, after they had been drinking.

Unfortunately, she couldn't remember who the boy was, Tsunade had been pushing bottle after bottle of sake onto the group.

Hinata then remembered that she was supposed to meet with Sakura and Ino for combat training today, but with this mark, she was too embarrassed to even think of what to do if they found out. Not to mention if her father, or Neji were to find out.

Hinata got dressed and found a choker, that she had gotten when she was younger, to cover the mark, and tried to look casual as she left. Walking down the halls of the Hyuuga compound, she reached the door safely, without being noticed, "I'll be leaving now!" she called to let them now that she would be out. Once outside of the Hyuuga compound, Hinata let out a heavy sigh, relieved from escaping unnoticed, as she started for the training grounds.

"Hinata!" Ino cried in an annoyed tone, "You're late! We've been waiting forever!" "Gomen, I slept in!" Hinata apologized. The girls had been meeting up every morning for over a month to train. "well, now that we're all here, lets get started", Sakura said, Hinata and Ino both nodded in agreement, and immediately rushed at each other. Punches and kicks were thrown with incredible bone crushing strength and lightning speed, though none of them landed on their targets. Along with their incredible strength, their speed was unmatched, except by each other and their teacher, Tsunade.

After a while of dodging each others blows, they were breathing heavily, but ready to keep going. "Alright!" Sakura said, wiping sweat from her brow, "let's go with weapons!" the girls nodded in agreement, it was an unspoken agreement, but Sakura was their leader. Immediately, Ino had reached for her shuriken holster on her thigh, and launched three shuriken each at both Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura dodged each shuriken with great ease, while Hinata pulled out a single kunai and struck two of the shuriken, but the third kept going, she attempted to dodge, but unfortunately didn't avoid getting hit. The shuriken had gone right by her neck and left a clean, thin cut, so not much blood came out, however, her choker had been sliced and fallen onto the ground. Without the choker, her neck was exposed, and so was the embarrassing mark she had been trying so hard to conceal. It didn't take long for Ino and Sakura to notice her "mark", and they were stunned, that their shy and innocent Hinata would have a hickey on her neck.

"It's always the quiet ones", Ino said sarcastically, while shaking her head, "Oh shut up Ino!" Sakura yelled, "Hinata, what happened?!" Sakura asked with surprise in her voice. Hinata was staring at the ground, and poking her fingers together and blushing, "I-I'm n-not s-so sure myself", she said while stuttering, she hadn't stuttered since Naruto had left, almost three years ago, so it left both Ino and Sakura in shock.

"Hinata, how do you not know what happened?!" Ino asked with a sense of interrogation, "after all, it happened to you, so shouldn't you know!" Ino stood there with a scowl on her face, and her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for an answer. Hinata knew that Ino meant well, even if she seemed mad, after all, the girls had gotten so close in their time together. They were like sisters, and they were only looking out for Hinata. After all she was like the naïve baby sister out of the group, and they were just looking out for her.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, in a tone that anyone could interpret as '_shut the hell up you idiot! _' Sakura turned to Hinata with an apologetic look on her face, "sorry Hinata, but Ino's right, where did you… I mean who gave you… Oh you know what I mean!" all the while Hinata was still poking her fingers together, "L-like I s-said, I d-don't know," Hinata replied shyly, "the only t-thing I'm s-sure of is t-that it h-happened last night," " AT TSUNADE'S PARTY!!" the girls shouted together, Hinata, scared and confused, nodded shakily.

Sakura and Ino stood there in complete awe, as they processed what Hinata had just said. The girls had all drunken a lot the evening before, so most of the night was still quite hazy, though they vaguely remembered Hinata and a boy going into an empty room when they were in the Hokage manor. The only thing that they could remember was that the boy had dark hair.

"So then, who could Hinata have been with?" Ino said as they began to think about it. The girls were trying there hardest to remember, but nothing. The girls were so deep in thought, neither of the girls realized that someone had just showed up to join them. A blond-haired boy saw how deep they were in thought, and had a hilarious idea. He walked up behind the girls and all of a sudden, "WAHHH!!" He yelled, and the girls all screamed in response.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were breathing heavily, trying to recover from the shock, meanwhile the blond idiot was on the ground laughing like a madman. Suddenly, three ominous shadows loomed over him, the boy looked up to see the three girls surround him, all with an evil and murderous look in their eyes. "N-A-R-U-T-O!" they all chanted with a tone of murderous intent. Fists were flying all over from all directions, pummeling Naruto mercilessly.

When Naruto stood after the girls had used him for their taijutsu training, he was battered and bruised all over. Now Naruto's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, so whenever he notices something, he just points it out without thinking, and right now he was noticing Hinata's hickey. "Ne Hinata, what happened to your neck?!" he shouted. (See, not too bright)

Hinata quickly moved her hand to cover her neck, "nothing!" she said hurriedly, "it's just a bruise! From training!" "Hmm, that's strange," she said, the girls got nervous, thinking that he might have noticed what the mark really was. "What's strange?" Sakura asked, "Hmm? Oh, it's just that I ran into Sasuke a few minutes ago, and he had a mark just like Hinata's," Naruto pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal his collar bone. "His mark was right around here, and when I asked him, he said that it was from training as well."

The girls looked to each other, Hinata then grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and began to shake him violently. "Where did you see him? WHERE?!" she yelled. Naruto was dizzy and hardly able to speak, in his daze, he managed to say, "Ichiraku… 10 minutes ago…" Hinata tossed Naruto aside and sped off. Naruto's unconscious rag dolled body landed on Sakura. Sakura began to blush fiercely, but made no made no attempt to remove Naruto from on top of her.

"Gomen, Sakura, I can't stand" Naruto said slightly slurred, he was still in a daze from having his brain (or whatever he has in his head) rattled. Ino saw the position Sakura was in, and decided to leave the two alone, '_maybe she'll finally tell him_' she thought, Ino knew, as well as everyone else that Sakura had developed feelings for the blonde dope ever since he returned from his three year training session with Jiraiya, '_I think I'll leave them alone_'. "Well, I've got to go, I completely forgot that I had to help with the shop today!" Ino said, "So I'll just leave you two alone", with that, she turned and ran off.

Sakura sat there on the ground, unable to move, due to the boy on top of her, "Ino!" she said in annoyance, then slowly she began to show a small smile, '_thanks_' she thought. She looked down at Naruto and warmly smiled, carefully examining every inch of Naruto's face. Being like this with him, that was all that she could ask for, and she wished that it could stay like this forever, she and Naruto, together like this without a care in the world.

Sakura lifted her hand and lightly ran her hand down his face, then ran her finger down each whisker mark on his cheeks. "Naruto" she breathed out, Sakura leaned in closer and closer to Naruto, "mmm…" Naruto murmured as he began to move. Sakura backed away slightly as Naruto suddenly bolted upright, "What happened?! Where am I?!" Naruto questioned, still in a slight daze, this time from just waking. Sakura sat there and looked at the confused blonde, "Baka" she said lowly, and smiled lightly at the one that she loved the most.

Hinata was rushing through the village, searching frantically. She stopped after finally reaching the village gates, she then asked the two guards if they'd seen him, "have either of you seen Sasuke?!" she asked urgently, "the Uchiha boy? Yeah, he came through here about ten minutes ago and walked out the gates." Hinata stood there in shock, '_Sasuke left the village?!_' she thought, '_and they didn't stop him?!_' she just couldn't believe this, not only had Sasuke left, but that no one even tried to stop him.

Hinata looked out the gates, and ran out to try and find him. Hinata went out a few yards, and realized that she wouldn't be able to catch him, she knew that Sasuke was faster than her, and even if she caught up, there was no way she could get him to get back to the village.

Hinata had stopped dead in her tracks, at this thought. She was so deep in her thoughts of Sasuke leaving, that she didn't even notice that a tall dark-haired boy had walked up behind her. Suddenly there was a pale hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Eeek!" she shrieked and jumped from fright. "Hey Hinata" the pale boy said, "are you alright?" he asked. Hinata stared at the boy in shock and began to speak, confusedly, "Sasuke?!" Hinata yelled, shocking Sasuke, since he had never heard her even speak loud enough to hear, let alone shout.

"Yeah…" he said, slightly confused. "But… they said… and I thought… and… oh!" Hinata struggled, finally collapsing to her knees. "Um, Hinata. Are you okay?" Hinata looked so confused, "… the guards at the gate said that you had left the village again!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata, until realization struck, "oh! Yeah, I went on an errand for the Hokage-sama. I told her I needed something for my head, and she said in exchange for collecting some herbs, she would get me some medicine for my head." he explained.

Hinata sighed in relief as she finally understood the situation, she began to laugh at herself for thinking that he had left.

It was then that Hinata noticed to shocked look on Sasuke's face. She began to blush as she realized he was staring at her neck. Sasuke looked away when he noticed how uncomfortable she was from him staring, "N-naruto said that you had a mark… just below your c-collar bone. I was wondering… where you g-got it –f-from."

Sasuke's face had a pink tinge as he tried to answer, though at the moment, he was a bit tongue tied.

Hinata saw that she wouldn't get Sasuke's answer, so took the initiative. "I was w-wondering, i-if it w-was f-f-from la-last night," she said, "from l-lady Tsunade's "get together"."

Sasuke merely nodded, as the pink tinge, turned to a darker red.

At that, Hinata's face turned a deep red, as she saw him answer. Sasuke looked up and stared Hinata in the eye, and for a moment, he was lost in those pale lavender orbs. Hinata knew thin, deep down, that it was no accident, no mistake as to what happened last night. It was fate.

**To my readers, I apologize for the mistake. The story was not written to cause suspense, there was just a mistake when uploading the story. I apologize for my mistake and I apologize for not correcting it earlier. Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry if the ending sucked. Shadow Predator**


End file.
